OCASO
by Janis O.x
Summary: Una vez al año la frontera entre los mundos se desvanece. Los seres malignos, mejor conocidos como jinchuriki atormentan a los mortales, pero... ¿quien los atormenta a ellos? Todo sucede en el ocaso, en el cruce del día a la noche.


**_OCASO_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sería un error garrafal decir que en mi mundo nunca ocurría nada extraño. Cuando llevas viviendo toda tu vida en un sitio donde se considera "normal" tener un demonio en tu interior, o que el resto de los aldeanos practiquen tan abiertamente la magia oscura, eh… digamos que se pierde un poco la novedad.

De cualquier modo, hoy definitivamente paso algo… no exactamente fuera de lo común pero si diferente.

Caminaba por el bosque que rodera nuestra aldea en dirección al Valle del Fin. La frontera entre la tierra seca, que era como llamábamos el lugar en el que residían los mortales y el mundo mágico. Una cascada y un rio era lo que nos separaba de esa inmunda raza que solo se dedicaba a destruir el mundo.

La fecha era importante; 31 de octubre. El día en el que los seres como yo: jinchurikis podíamos ir a explorar esos territorios carentes de esplendor para saciar nuestro… apetito.

Cuando llegue al primer poblado no me sorprendí al encontrarme con montones de personas con máscaras y demás artefactos encima, tratando de parecer aterradores.

Tsk… humanos… ¿Aun creían que eso podía despistarnos?

En poco tiempo vi pasar a Gaara con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa tenebrosa, dos almas penaban detrás de él. ¡Idiotas! Los mortales eran taaan débiles. Había muchos que preferían pactar con nosotros. Hacer un trato. Claro que tampoco era que eso los salvara de hacer que su familia enfermara, matáramos a su ganado, quemáramos sus viviendas, consumir sus almas o simplemente morir… una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Sin embargo ellos seguían intentándolo, se disfrazaban, cubrían sus casas de calabazas y esperaban temblando la llegada de uno de los nuestros.

Yo siempre esperaba el punto álgido del día. El ocaso, algo pasaba en ese momento donde el atardecer se convertía en noche, no sabía que era exactamente, pero todo a mi alrededor se volvía más intenso en esa hora mágica. Podía cerrar los ojos y sentir el terror que consumía a los inútiles aldeanos. Era consiente de cada respiro tembloroso, cada latido de esos apetitosos corazones llenos de angustia.

Me regocijaba con todas esas almas perdidas, cuando algo en el ambiente llamo mi atención.

Inhale con fuerza, era un hedor asqueroso. La sangre, sudor y lágrimas desaparecían en una zona de ese pueblo de porquería. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No sabían que fecha era hoy?

Inhale una vez más y cerré los ojos. Tenía que ubicar ese lugar y hacer algo al respecto. Consideraba una verdadera falta de respeto, que existiera alguien en… ni si quiera podía decirlo: _"Paz"_. Tuve arcadas de solo pensarlo.

En instantes aparecí en un claro desde el que se podía ver perfectamente la puesta de sol. La hora mágica, mi hora estaba a segundos de ocurrir.

Acaricie mis colmillos con mi lengua puntiaguda. Había llegado mi momento de comer y así mismo poner en su lugar a ese ser insignificante que osaba mantener la cordura…

El ultimo chispazo de luz brillo en mis pupilas y con esa temprana oscuridad distinguí a la desdichada que pagaría sus culpas.

Estaba de espaldas, tarareando una canción mientras acariciaba unas cuantas flores. Gruñí en su dirección para atraer su mirada a mí. Su espalda se puso muy recta como si se tensara. Sonreí para mis adentros, nuestra presencia no podía pasar desapercibida.

Giro lentamente, cada segundo más próxima a su último respiro, su miraba estaba baja, por lo que resople: —¡Mírame!

En ese momento, comprendí que algo no iba de acuerdo al plan. Ella no temblaba, incluso seguía apestando a tranquilidad, y sus latidos acompasados me estaban poniendo enfermo.

Cuando su cara fue visible para mí, di unos pasos atrás. Como si una fuerza me hubiera impulsado. Me repuse casi inmediatamente y levante mi cara hacia ella, con odio y repulsión reflejados en mi mirada.

Ella en contra parte levanto la suya llena de ter… ter… ternu… ra y compa… com… compasión.

Sus ojos, unas enormes perlas claras conectaron con mis orbes de fuego, tanto tiempo que fue como si el mundo no pudiera seguir avanzando, y se debatiera si era el momento de colapsar.

Ella hablo en ese momento, cuando supo que me había atrapado. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —susurró.

Quise gritarle y destrozarla con un zarpazo pero su mirada me mantenía congelado en mi lugar.

Cuando la luz del día estaba por extinguirse ella volvió a hablar con un susurro tembloroso. —Donde sea que vayas en este mundo, siempre te encontraré.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas antes de que ella desapareciera por completo dejando en mi cabeza tres palabras que no podía entender pero que me dejaron un enorme sentimiento de… perdida.

 ** _«Te amo, Naruto-Kun»_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hola niñas y niños que pasan por aquí. Tengan pues su "calaverita".

Chicos gracias por pasar a leer. Si da la casualidad que están esperando la actualización de "Las cosas que pasan por el corazón", permítanme disculparme. Ya prácticamente he terminado, ¡en serio! Solo que quisiera subirlo de sopetón para resarcir mis culpas. ¿Cómo ven?

En fin, les mando un abrazo muy grande. ¡Que la pasen muy bonito en estas fechas!


End file.
